Who no's
by mandapandape
Summary: Story that has VM and OC coming togetherChap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the OC**

It's the summertime before senior year and Veronica isn't with anyone.

xxxxx

Veronica watched as 4 teenagers parked in front of The Hut where she was about to start work. Veronica noticed the two girls didn't look happy unlike the two boys who were smiling there faces off.

Veronica wondered why they were here it wasn't even open yet. Veronica heard in the distance. "We have been driving forever and I can't even get my coffee fix this is all your fault Cohen"

No one had noticed she had arrived until they heard Veronica say "I might be able to help you with the coffee fix thing". "Omg you're the best. The names Summer" Summer said introducing herself. "No problem I would kill anyone who didn't allow me to have my morning coffee fix" Veronica said letting them into The Hut.

"Thanks we don't have to listen to Summer moaning any longer" Marissa said. "Coop unfair" Summer said. "What do ya's want" Veronica asked. Summer was the first to answer "Everyone would love a latte thanks….." "Veronica and coming up" Veronica said.

"So what brings you here" Veronica asked. "Well Seth and Ryan decided that me and Marissa would love to come with them on a road trip anywhere" Summer said. " Hey you agreed to come along" the boy with curly brown hair named Seth said. "Okay I get the picture" Veronica said.

Soon enough everyone had there lattes. "So where are you all from?" Veronica asked. "Newport" Marissa said. All of a sudden they heard singing coming towards The Hut. "What's that" Seth asked as the rest walked towards the front doors of The Hut. "I have no idea" Veronica said.

Veronica saw it was Duncan, Logan, Wallace, Meg and Mac singing happy birthday and had presents in their arms. "Crap they remembered" Veronica said under her breath. Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth looked on at the scene.

Veronica ushered everyone inside. "You have some friends" Seth said. "Believe me I no" Veronica said smiling. "Now who came up with the idea" Veronica asked them. Logan smirked and pointed to Wallace. "Wallace my man that better be a good present" Veronica said. "Oh it is V and I see you made some new friends" Wallace said. "Summer, Marissa, Ryan, Seth meet Duncan, Logan, Wallace, Meg and Mac.

Everybody said Hello and shoke hands. "Okay I want my presents" Veronica said. Everyone laughed. Wallace got her the schools master key and some new Walkie Talkies. Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan gave her odd looks about that present the others laughed. The rest of the presents were your usual present jewerly, make up you name it. But Logan gave her a teddy bear that said Luv u beary much, Veronica laughed at the bear.

Soon The Hut would have to open and Veronica would have to work. "Oh bye the way I told your boss it was your birthday and you now have the day off" Duncan said. "Thank god" Veronica said. " Hey where are you guys staying" Veronica asked Seth. "Neptune Grand I think it's called" Seth said. "Ah that's where I am hey how about everyone comes back to my suite and we'll have a party for Veronica and you can check in and come up to the party" Duncan said.

"Why not" Ryan said.

They all set out towards Neptune Grand when………………………………...

xxxxxxxx

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the OC**

xxxxxxxxx

They all set out towards Neptune Grand when they heard shooting coming from across the street. Veronica realised what is was first and said "Everyone get behind the cars". No one at objected. Veronica rang her father's cell. "Hey dad" Veronica said ducking behind Duncan's SUV. "Honey why can I hear shooting in the background" Keith said nervously. "Because there are guns going off across the road from The Hut" Veronica said. "Ok do you have the sheriff notified?" Keith asked his daughter. "Yeah Duncan's doing that" Veronica said. "Ok I'll be down there soon make sure no one gets hurt" Keith said "Ok I'll see you soon then" Veronica said hanging up.

"Ok the police are on there way" Duncan said. Summer couldn't help but ask "Does this happen a lot around here" "Well no but we do have a fair share of criminal activity" Veronica said. "Good to no" Marissa said. All of a sudden the shooting stopped. "Is it over" Seth asked. "Most unlikely but something is up" Veronica said.

Veronica was right something was up. The shooting soon started again but this time it was they shoots were hitting the cars they were hidden behind. "Crap we are going to die" Summer said to herself. "I knew something was up" Veronica said. "This reminds me of Chino" Ryan said. "Chino ae I here it's pretty bad there my dad has busted a few Drug dealers there before" Veronica said. "Oh yeah its bad things like this happen everyday" Ryan said.

Everyone was safe for the moment the bullets were only hitting the cars. Soon enough the police and Veronica's Dad turned up but the problem was they were being shoot at now.

Keith called Veronica's cell. "Honey we have some serious people here one officer has already been shot. I want you and all your friends to get out of here" Keith said. "Dad it isn't that easy they'll shot us we need a plan" Veronica said.

"Well I've spoken to some officers they'll cover you as you and your friends get into your cars and go. Plus ring me when your safe and away from here ok" Keith said. "Ok dad this better work" Veronica said. "Bye Ok make sure everyone gets out" Keith said. Veronica said goodbye to her dad and then told the others the plan. No one was feeling great about this, but they all agreed it had to be done. Veronica went first she hoped into the drivers seat of Duncan and Ryan into there car. Meg was going with Ryan and his friends to even the cars out. Everyone except Logan and Seth were now in the cars and this was going to be hard because the shooters had figured out what they were doing. Everyone was reassuring they would be alright but neither of them were believing them.

"Ronnie If I die I tell you I'll be sorry for wrecking your birthday" Logan said. "Shut up Logan your not going to die and hurry up the police are waiting for us to live ok" Veronica said now annoyed beyond belief. "Fine fine Ronnie I'm coming" Logan said. Seth had already hoped in and was safe and sound but Logan was still talking his ass off he didn't at all look scared like most the people.

"Well here goes" Logan said under his breath. He tried moving into the car some shoots went flying everyone. Logan fell back and hit the hard cement. Everyone screamed they were unable to tell if Logan had been shot or not and if he had was he dead or just hurt.

Duncan looked down to see………………………………...

xxxxxxxx

So that's this chapter done I hope you like it. What will happen to Logan?

Thanks to everyone that Reviewed very much appreciated.

So go review this chapter and look out for next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the OC**

Thank you to everyone one that has reviewed and keep them coming in.

xxxxxxxx

Duncan looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt and Logan was unconscious. "Guys we need to get him in it look's like he's been shot in the chest" Duncan said getting out of the SUV. Duncan picked his limp body up and got Wallace helped place in the spare back seat. As this was happening bullets were flying everywhere and more police were coming all the time. There was now news choppers in the air and they were focused on the building the shooters were in.

Marissa and Summer were freaking out in the other car. They had seen Logan been shoot. Seth and Ryan were trying to calm them down. "He'll be alright look they are helping him" Ryan said to them both. "Plus he seemed to have enough balls to fight anything that happened" Seth said. "Cohen that doesn't help" Summer said. Marissa was looking directly at Logan who they were now trying to get into the car. She saw that he was losing a lot of blood and Marissa felt sick at the site. "Coop what's the matter you look pale" Summer said looking at her friends face. "Blood" was all she managed to get out before fainting.

Veronica started driving more bullets came at them. Veronica looked back to make sure the other car was following behind which they were. In the back of Duncan's SUV Wallace had one of his shirts and was trying to appeal pressure to the wound as they drove. But it wasn't really working. They had to get to the hospital fast. Veronica was driving really fast and they were soon out of the shooters range.

xxxxxxxx

They soon arrived in the hospital were doctors ran up to them put Logan on a stretcher and went into a room with Logan. Everyone waited for ages to see what happened. Marissa, Summer, Ryan, Seth, Meg, Wallace and Mac were all restless but Veronica and Duncan were wide awake because they knew one of there closet friends could die. "Everyone that's tired should really go and get some rest" Veronica said looking at the restless faces. A few people didn't want to go but they did eventually.

It was now only Duncan and Veronica. "Do you think he'll be okay" Veronica asked. "Of course he well" Duncan said. Duncan hugged Veronica but today Veronica was to weak to refuse it. Soon enough Veronica fell to sleep and Duncan just smiled at her. Duncan had been waiting to see this again for along time but under the circumstances it wasn't exactly how he wanted it. They were like that for awhile more until the doctor came to tell them about Logan. "Um are you Logan's family" the Doctor asked. "Um no his parents are dead he has a sister" Duncan said. "Oh I see well I'm only allowed to give information to family members so can you call her" The Doctor asked. "Sure" Duncan said. Duncan rang Trina and she was down there in a flash. Veronica had just woken up when Trina came out from the Doctors office. "How is he" Veronica asked.

He is………………………………...

xxxxxxxx

Hope you like this chapter. Lol I'm listening to Queen at the moment.

Please Review.


End file.
